Gone
by outlawqueenoncers
Summary: In the Underworld, Hades teams up with Zelena to get her daughter back from Robin and Regina. And with The Lord of the Underworld at the Wicked Witch's side, only chaos can ensue... Post 5X16


Lifeless leaves scatter themselves atop the asphalt road of the unusual alternate Storybrooke, as fog and smoke blow throughout the darkened and cloudy streets; with aid from billows of wind that sweep into the red sky above.

Some would believe it to be the blood of the lost souls that travel down to this unusual realm after death that cloud the crimson colored sky above, but despite these reasonings, Regina believes it to be the red roses put atop people's caskets by their loved ones as they are buried down below the dirt and mud of the earth in caskets, before they are carried to this inhuman realm, succumbed to a life of loneliness and misery; surely there are loved ones who care for them.

Regina's black heeled boots click softly against the pavement beside Robin, as one hand holds Robin's bow, the other hanging at her side, unmoving, itching to hold Robin's warm and calloused one in her own.  
Robin's quiver is attached to his back, although he is holding his daughter in his arms, and the brunette's own needs are irrelevant.

Because your child comes before anything else, _should_ come before anything else, before any person, before _anything_.

Robin is justified in his actions, and she completely understands this.

She understands what it feels like to protect and nurture, she understands what it feels like to have lost everything, when that tiny little person in your life erases from your memory almost every dark part of who you are, who you _used_ to be, and compensates all those dark parts for good ones; for light ones.  
They bring light into your life and chase away all of the darkness. They make you a better person without even knowing it. They make you gentle. They make you _human._  
Regina's thoughts are cut off as the quiet whimper of Robin's daughter registers in her ears; the little girl's face now a light shade of crimson, scrunched up in discomfort - not pain, but confusion.

Regina, needing to do something with her hands - or rather her other hand - immediately reaches for the light pink baby bag on her shoulder.  
"Hey it's okay..Everything's alright," Robin shushes his daughter, whispering lovingly into her ear.

Regina's hand stops as she hears the little girl's cries soon descend to small whimpers. Regina eyes furrow in concern and pity for the little girl before they arch as a memory enters her mind of days when Henry was just a newborn.

"She's probably cold with this wind. That was usually the case with Henry. Any sort of cold would cause him to cry."

Again, Regina wraps her hand around the strap of the bag gently, although the baby has now ceased her crying, with the help of her father's shushes and light whispers of love.

Regina can only assume that the little girl is cold, as she feels wind blows throughout the town.

But Regina stops under the weight of Robin's gaze as he stares into her eyes, crystal blue orbs on whiskey brown. The side of his lips pull upwards into something of a small smirk intermixed with a smile, and Regina is suddenly confused.  
"Robin what's wrong?"

Regina eyebrows arch, her mouth now setting into a thin line. Regina looks into the blue of Robin's eyes, but sees no trouble, no turmoil, no unusual rarity of darkness, but _light_. She sees a certain goodness in his eyes, a goodness that flows from her soulmate through a simple smile, or an act of benevolence.

Regina can't help but smile back at the blonde haired, blue-eyed man before her, her lips pulling back to reveal a toothy smile filled with happiness, as her eyes squint with a certain lighthearted suspicion.

"Do you know what I've just realized?" Robin speaks; his eyes don't leave his lovers', a certain emotion shining right through them. Regina can't quite place this emotion.

Not so much happiness, but something much more specific.

 _Pride?_

 _Love?_

Smitten under the weight of Robin's gaze, Regina's eyes flit to the cracked asphalt road below her for a few seconds, before quickly flitting back to Robin's crystal eyes.

"You haven't held her"

A small smile graces Robin's face, however Regina quickly intakes a breath of surprise. "Rob-" Regina starts.

But Robin is now in front of her, the same smile illustrating his features, the same pride and love shining through his eyes.

Before she can say anything else, he is reaching for his bow that Regina grips in her palm, holding his daughter in the crook of his arm.

Robin can't help his lips from pulling upward to reveal a large grin, filled with a certain sentimental love of which causes a film of tears to cover Regina's eyes, now causing the blue of Robin's eyes, and the tan pigment of his skin to intermix like watercolors.

Regina's fingers fall slack from around the bow's handle as Robin takes the bow in a calloused hand, setting the whimpering child in Regina's arms. The brunette's hands go around the child's tiny body almost instantly, holding her head up with the crook of her arm.

She hasn't held a child, let alone _soothed_ a child in years, what makes her think she could do it now?

Regina just looks to the little girl's face, a watery smile gracing her lips, as her eyes trail to her niece's eyes.

They're blue.

Not a light piercing blue, like the child's mother, but a darker blue, a _softer_ blue, like her father. This is the first time Regina can truly observe the entirety of the infant's face, and she is mesmerized. She sees the tiny dimples that grace that side of her cheeks as she scrunches her face, the way her dark blue eyes shine with a certain gleam of hope and brightness, just like her father, and Regina can't help but smile at the resemblance.

"She looks just like you"

Regina's eyes flit to Robin's before quickly flitting back to the child in her arms, as the infant begins to cry once more.

"Oh no..don't cry. Everything's okay," Regina shushes the little girl, rocking her from side to side. "Would you mind getting the blanket out of the diaper bag?" Regina nods her head towards her left shoulder, and Robin quickly nods in acknowledgement.

"Of course not, Milady."

A hint of a smile graces Regina's lips at the name; memories of Zelena's simian army, sleepless nights in front of her apple tree, and horse races with the man who now stands before her float throughout her mind, and within seconds, Regina feels the unfamiliar cotton texture of the baby blanket press against her hand.

She blinks away the memories as she wills the fingers of her other hand to wrap around one of the child's feet as she kicks in discomfort. Regina begins wrapping the white cotton blanket around the girl, protecting her from the cold.

Regina's hand goes around the little girl's knee rubbing the cotton around it soothingly. In a matter of seconds the baby gurgles, lifting a tiny hand towards Regina's hand wrapping her tiny fingers around the brunette's index finger, and she smiles, those adorable dimples gracing her cheeks.

"It seems she likes you," a smirk pulls one side of Robin's lips upwards as his eyes trail down to his daughter's smiling face.

Regina's smile turns watery, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as her voice breaks.

"Yes. It seems she does," Regina sniffs.

Robin's eyes instantly cloud with concern as he presses a hand to his lover's' forearm.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. I'm perfectly fine. It's just…" Regina turns towards Robin then, staring at the little girl in her arms, a smile gracing her face.

"She's beautiful," Regina flashes Robin a watery smile.

Robin's eyes take in the infant in his lover's arms, a smile forming on his face.

"Yes. That she is."

He goes to pass a finger over his daughter's cheek before a swirl of green smoke engulfs his daughter in Regina's arms and his eyes go wide with panic.

 _Zelena_.

When he hears the loud wail of his daughter, him and Regina turn together, both towards the heartbreaking noise, and then their eyes are filled with deep hatred and fury at who they lay eyes on.

Hades and Zelena are standing side by side, Robin's daughter in the witch's arms, a devilish smile growing on her face, and Hades - a hand at his side ignited with blue fire, the other behind his back.

Robin tenses and reaches for his bow, grabbing an arrow from his quiver and knocking it in his bow and stretches the bow string back, aiming the arrow at Hades (He would never dare point an arrow at Zelena when he knew she carried their daughter in her arms - he knew he was a good shot but didn't want to take the risk).

At his side he can feel a certain warmth and looks over to see his lover - she has ignited her hands with fire, fury in her eyes - a look of a mother protecting her children (Thankfully her magic has come back to its full potential).

Robin grins with pride for the woman at his side when she sends a ball of flame towards the malevolent man before her, him landing a perfect shot to Hades' chest.

The man groans, pain lancing through him before he grabs at the arrow and pulls it from his chest with finality. He throws it to the ground, vexation burning in his icy blue eyes as his eyes fix on Regina.

And rage courses through Robin at the way that man is looking at his soulmate.

Before he can breathe a word, Hades is grabbing her and placing the bloody black cuff on her wrist, and Regina is trying to wriggle free of his strong grasp and finally does, groaning in annoyance and wincing in a bit of pain as Hades waves a hand, procuring shackles of blue fire that encircle his lover's wrists.

His fists tighten at his sides and he's bounding towards the blonde man, moving fast as his fist rears up to connect with Hades' face with a resounding _crack!_

He's split Hades' lip and Robin's cut up his knuckles but he continues.

He thinks he hears Regina yell his name but there's no sound but ringing in his ears, pure rage coursing through his veins.

It's when he feels like he's had all of the air knocked out him and the rough asphalt of the street biting into his calloused palms that he blinks, his eyes staying closed for a beat, and he hears Regina scream his name, half in anguish, half in pure dread, before he opens his eyes to see a green sheen over everything around him. He is frozen.

Zelena has thrown him back onto the street and he is lying sprawled on the asphalt, frozen to the spot. Hades is walking towards him - the only thing he can see are the blonde man's shoes - with a devilish smirk on his face before he rears a leg back to pin a few hard kicks to Robin's side. Fire spreads through his abdomen, and he wants to groan through his teeth in pain. But he can only lay and see and hear. He sees Regina with tears spilling onto her cheeks, crouched onto the ground. Her cry of his name reverberates in his ears, like a death sentence. In a few beats of Robin's fast heart, the firm kicks to his side subside and Hades has walked away, to join Zelena, grabbing Regina, holding her arm in his firm grip.

Regina is sobbing - inhaling shaky fast breaths like she cannot breathe - and it breaks his heart. And he wishes there was something _anything_ he could do. Because he doesn't know where Hades will take them. His daughter and lover's fate now rests in the hands of the Lord of The Underworld, and he reels at the idea of what he's planning on doing to Regina. Because if Hades loved Zelena at all, he'd know not to hurt her child.

If what Hades just did to him is any indication to what he'll do to Regina, Robin doesn't think he'll survive.

Robin watches unable to move as blue fire engulfs the group before him and they vanish before him.

Regina and his daughter are gone.

And the minute they get swept away in Hades' blue fire, the spell on Robin is undone.

And so he just lays. He lays on the road, body to still with shock and bruised to stand, his breath miniscule in his ears a piercing ringing echoing over it as he stares at the stars above him.

And he vows to himself that he will find them. He will find them if it is the last thing he does.

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts on this! Would you like another chapter?**


End file.
